Pretty Smart
by Nommy
Summary: Butch gets shot whilst following his old flame around looking for purpose! But what this purpose was, he left it at the bottom of a bottle in the Muddy Rudder. One shot/zest a.k.a. smut/F!LoneWanderer x Butch DeLoria.


A/N; Ohoohohoohooo, yeah I did a giddy little laugh when I played Fallout 3 and realised that all I wanted to do was revisit a fic that I already have kinda'...sorta' written. And when I say "kinda' sorta'" I mean that it is half-written and instead of posting some actual content, I cut out one of my chapters like a smutty gingerbread man and posted it...Also, look at that cover picture. Plucked that one straight from the internets, no photoshop - iss byoutiful. **-bleh-**

Enjoy.

* * *

The little burnt-out shack was airless, dead and quiet; the only sounds any one of them could hear was the distant popping of scattered gunfire that echoed constantly through the Capital Wasteland. Usually Kitty would have set her Pip-Boy to be tuned into Galaxy News Radio, but the need for silence was much more crucial than the sound of Three Dog's howling out news reports from around the Waste.

The shack which they had liberated from Raiders was their need for silence; Charon had shot dead four of the violent thugs before Kitty had even had a moment to realise what was going on. Gunfire and screams, barking and strangled gurgles of pain followed thereafter until all that remained was Kitty's frantic pants of fear and adrenalin. She would never get used to ambushes, and she sat shivering underneath a desk until Dog Meat sniffed her out, wagging his tail and licking his bloody chops. She petted him to ease his fretting and ducked out from under the table and watched Charon emerge from the skirmish with his shotgun in one hand and a piss-drunk Butch in the other.

"I do not think that this one is cut out for Wasteland life, smooth."

Charon remarked as he flung Butch down on the shack floor with a sharp thud; "He is the weakest smoothskin I have ever seen. I do not know why he came along." He said that last part with an inflection and Kitty peeped up at him and shrugged before peering back down at the drunken heap groaning on the ground, "I don't either, if I'm honest. Wait..."

Kitty's brow furrowed, "Is he hurt? Was he shot?"

Charon eyed her blankly before nodding and shrugging, "Yes. Yes, he was shot, yeah...The Raiders shot him. Earlier."

"Yeah, I get it."

With that, Kitty hissed out a sigh and jerked her head at the Ghoul, "I need you to pull those boards off the window, Charon. Then you need to get out of my light, I'll need all of it I can get-"

"I cannot do that, smooth." The horrendous-looking man said with his monotone gravelly voice. Kitty nearly shrieked, "Charon I need to see his wound!" The Ghoul shook his flaking head and maintained in his eloquent, staunch manner, "No. Use the light from your Pip-Boy. There are more Raiders outside, and I must go and hunt for them before they come for us."

"Wha-? Charon, you're leaving?!"

"For a short time, yes." He cocked his shotgun and moved towards the door with Dog Meat at his heels.

Kitty sighed heavily again before turning her attention on Butch. There was blood on his pants, on the leg near his thigh; his eyes were closed and wandering beneath waxy eyelids like he was having a nightmare and he was sweating. Kitty inspected his oozing gunshot wound and frowned deeply, she'd need to extract that bullet that was lodged inside his leg – _damned Raiders never use anything below nine millimetres, barbarians_.

"Butch?" Kitty said softly and he moaned an incoherent response.

"Look, Butch, I need to stick you with a stimpack, just to ease the pain a little, okay?"

"Naw, wait...nah!" Butch's eyes shot open and he grimaced and flailed in panic,

"Oh, God! Oh, God – I'm dyin', Nosebleed, I'm dyin'!" Kitty jumped back in surprise as Butch sat up and began to throw his gaze around the shack, then his eyes found the blood on his pants and he wailed; "Gah! I'm dead already, ain't I, Nosebleed? Tell me how bad it is, man. Am I dead, do I lose my leg, what?!" He threw his head back and his face contorted in pain as he gripped his injured leg with one hand and Kitty's collar with the other,

"Are you gonna' saw it off?" The older man squeaked pathetically and Kitty rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not going to _saw_ it off, Butch. Just hush up and lie back and let me get to work." The leather-clad Tunnel Snake seemed to take umbrage with her tone and squinted at her as he leant back a little,

"Who the hell are you tellin' to hush up, nerd?"

In a moment, Kitty raised her hands and shook her head, "Fine. That's it, I quit. You patch yourself up! I honestly couldn't care less – you ran in guns blazing _blind drunk!_ So I don't care."

She got up pertly, her equipment bag slung over her shoulder and hastily moved to sit on the burnt out sofa on the other side of the room, plopping herself down on it, she glared hatefully over at Butch with her arms folded and her legs crossed – her chest heaving rapidly. Butch didn't register her moving and turned to lean on her for support; he found nothing to hold him up but air and lurched over onto his side drunkenly. In his frustration he became maudlin,

"Aw man, I knew I should have stayed on that _boat!_ At least it was safe...not as safe as the Vault but y'know...Nosebleed..." He whined out his moniker for her, pleading for her aid without having the bloody grace to ask for it. Without reservation, Kitty flung a stimpack at his head and watched as it clanged on the floor next to him. Butch snatched it up petulantly and grew boisterous,

"Oh, yeah – _Nosebleed _– like a stim's gonna' do anything...Come on over here and help me before I get angry." He spat his words out, an intoxicated ramble that was devoid of any real taunt or threat.

Kitty ignored him stalwartly, keeping her neck rigid and her eyes off him. Kitty threw her eyes upward when she heard his whimper of pain and shook her head whilst holding gaze with the partly-missing ceiling. "Oh, God _save_ me." She hissed passionately and got to her feet.

"So what? You gonna' help me now, Nosebleed-?" Butch slurred, all drawl and frown.

"Look! Just shut up-"

"I was gonna' say 'good', moron." Butch garbled, "If you can't tell; I need it."

Kitty shook her head angrily, mumbling as she worked to heal Butch's injury. She extracted the bullet – a thankless and brutal task in and of itself – Kitty had to waste ten stimpacks on Butch just to knock him out so he would stop swinging at her every time she went for the bullet. Eventually she managed to get it out and clean the wound properly. By the time she was finished and carefully bandaging the leg, Charon and Dog Meat had returned. Kitty left Butch to sleep on the floor, she was not about to go out of her way to ask Charon to move him. When the Ghoul returned, Kitty was sitting in silence, wide-eyed and unseeing on the couch, just staring at Butch.

Charon did not say anything, he came in and sat down on one of the bits of wall that were jutting out of the debris-covered floor and watched as Kitty shrugged and said faintly,

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a doctor like my dad, Charon."

The Ghoul was perplexed and cocked his head slightly, ignoring Dog Meat who lay down at his feet, "What do you mean, smooth?" Kitty shrugged again, this time with a gasp of laughter.

"I guess I'm not as compassionate as I thought..."

Still Charon said nothing, but his expression remained confused until Kitty turned and said to him disbelievingly;

"I left him sitting there for twenty minutes before helping him because I was angry with him."

Charon eyed her for a moment before turning to look at Butch before he commented with a lazy shrug, "I would have left him longer, mistress. Much longer. Until he was dead, maybe – or silent." At that, Kitty merely bobbed her head and hugged herself in closer, she felt weird; all she had wanted to be was a doctor ever since she was a kid, but Butch had made her question if she was even meant to be one – she had let him sit in agony for just shy of half an hour. What did that say about her?

"Both." Charon announced randomly. "I would wait until he was dead _and_ silent."

"Good one." Kitty said dourly.

It was late at night when Butch finally awoke, he sat up groggily and with a grimace, holding both his head and leg and eyeing the latter in utter confusion.

"You were shot." A voice said and Butch looked up.

Little Kitty-Cat-Nosebleed was standing in front of him with a stimpack in one hand and a tin of pork 'n beans and a bottle of water in the other. Butch frowned, trying to remember what had happened and why he was where he was. Whilst he sat there pondering his life and decisions, Kitty gritted her teeth in annoyance and dropped to her knees; pressing the food and water into his hand, she set to work, sticking him with another stimpack.

"Ouch!" Butch yelped, "What the hell? Don't be so rough."

Kitty eyed him with something close to disdain before grinning a truly terrifying smile that was both all too sarcastic and all too warm. "I'm not even joking when I say this: shut up and eat your Goddamn food."

With that she looked away and began prizing the dirty bandages on his leg off. Butch sat quietly and allowed her to do so, partly because he was famished and mostly because he was pretty terrified of the pointdexter. That smart-mouth brat had once threatened to kill him with something from her dad's med cupboard back in the Vault – although, he had been flicking paper in her hair all day during class.

It wasn't entirely unwarranted.

When she was finished, Butch cast aside the empty can and popped the lid off his water and drank deep; Kitty watched blandly, catching his eye as he drank. He kept guzzling before he became uncomfortable with her appraisal and pulled the bottle away from his lips.

"So..." He began hoarsely, wiping his mouth; "How'd I...How'd I end up back with you guys?"

"Well, you were in Rivet City. Me and Charon were in Rivet City. You found us and followed us, begged to come along because the Muddy Rudder was – and I quote – 'a shitty, shitty dump that you couldn't stand anymore' – you're barred from there now, by the way. Then you came along, drank yourself silly yesterday, ran into an 'empty' shack to spew and got yourself shot, you nearly got Charon, Dog Meat, me and yourself killed by Raiders. Well done."

After her tirade, Kitty sighed and closed her eyes, smiling content, before adding.

"Also, you're a massive cry-baby and I think you should go home."

Butch just sat there for a moment, his blue eyes staring down at the floor; his somewhat rangy shoulders trembled and Kitty's brow furrowed thinking that he may have been cold. She grabbed Butch's patented Tunnel Snakes leather jacket and slung in around his shoulders. As she did, she had to put her arms around Butch and as she was encasing him to drape the jacket around his shoulders, she flinched to feel his arms come around her middle and his hands rest on her back. Without preamble he buried his dark head into the crook of Kitty's neck and sighed very heavily, tickling her neck in the process and making her collarbone and chest warm from his breath.

"I-I'm really sorry, man." Was all he said, muffled against her.

Kitty was so confused; she actually had nothing to say and simply nodded her head slowly. "Okaaay." She drew the word out, hoping he would dislodge himself and that they would discover that she had accidently injected in him jet and he was just tripping, or that he was still drunk and doing his 'hands on' thing that he said he was doing last time. He didn't seem to be letting up though and Kitty, despite herself, sort of returned his embrace. Rubbing his back, she then awkwardly patted it and cooed softly, like she would when Amata or Dog Meat were upset.

"Hey, hey...what's up? Uh...I mean, yeah I'm mad you nearly got me and my bodyguard killed, but Butch, man – come on..." She was floundering but she didn't know what to _do!_

Butch was an asshole – he always had been – _always._ He was rude, brash, overconfident and _not_ in a good way, a bully, a hooligan and just an all-round idiotic chump; but then Kitty recalled a few moments where he hadn't been. She often thought back on that night with Freddie, the way someone that was supposed to care for her had made her feel so humiliated and stupid. Then cut to the here and now and here's Butch DeLoria apologizing intimately and profoundly for something he did that was bad. Kitty's head was nearly exploding, and she uttered,

"Wait, Butch...what are you sorry for?"

There was a pause and he still held her close.

"All of it, Nosebleed." She gasped softly and then felt his head shake, "All of it..."

Then she heard him sob. It was too much she had to get out. Too much, too soon, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to listen to Butch DeLoria's regrets – as bound up with her own as they were. She squirmed and he gripped a little harder, nothing painful, but Kitty thought that if he didn't let go she'd scream and if she did that then Charon would wake up and shoot Butch. Like last time.

"Butch..." She managed, and he slowly pulled away a little, enough so that she could see his face.

He looked older, she could see. His eyes were shadowed and more than a little bloodshot and his jaw line which had once been smooth was now peppered with stubble. He was still the same though, still pathetic, still handsome and still Butch. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked away and she just knew he was grinning. "What?" He asked her as if he didn't know; his fingers glided not more than an inch and she felt it.

Kitty was now pushing on his chest, but he simply held on tighter still smiling until she seemed to sink, the fight deflated and she sat in his arms and finally looked at him.

"I think you should sober up and go home; I don't think you should be out here." She repeated with a serious face.

"I know." Butch said airily gazing right at her. "I'm not though, am I?"

"Probably not..." Kitty couldn't deny it; anything she had ever told Butch not to do apart from that _thing_ he did because it put her off he had disregarded. His eyes didn't leave her and she found that she wasn't breathing; at last she let out a breath and said with some finality.

"You need to get some rest and I..."

"No way, Nosebleed. You're not going anywhere." He dictated and Kitty laughed stoutly,

"Uh, yes, yes I am and you're gonna' sleep. Then we'll get you to Rivet Cit-"

"Cat, man – just shut it, will ya'?"

He closed the distance between them abruptly, albeit softly; like he simply could not be bothered with their stupid interplay before what was going to happen happened. He had remembered for some time why he had left with them it was because after she had left to go on that stupid science thing with her dad he had been sitting in Rivet City berating himself for letting her go off without him. He wasn't about to let her smart-mouth ruin it now, not like he had, and he honestly regretted it.

Pulling himself away, his breath was uneven and he sat with his arms trembling around her body looking at her and wishing he could tell her really just how sorry he was. Kitty's eyes were still closed, her brow was knotted like she was wrestling with a decision; when she opened them and let out a breath, she could see his eyes which were now dark and wanting; and she wasn't sure if she was willing to deny him, Kitty didn't know what the hell to feel around Butch.

His fingertips dug into her back gently, it was pressure applied where she felt was needed, she'd been walking, fighting and surviving so long out in the Wasteland she had quite forgotten her lust for him and to her own surprise it was nice to have such a thing reawakened – even if she was not entirely sure she was even ready to revisit this thing with Butch, but she wasn't pulling away anymore. Kitty wasn't even saying anything – and that never happened in her own experience except with Butch.

"I don't wanna' go back home, Cat." He said real softly, making her lean in.

Their faces were close, so close she could smell the old alcohol on his breath; she ignored it and mentally kicked her own ass for even entertaining this idea. She and Butch just didn't gel, he was an imbecile, who acted on impulse and stupidity – Charon was right – Butch was weak, and Kitty wasn't willing or able to carry him. It was sad, but that's just how it went in her mind, which was going at one hundred miles an hour. Suddenly she felt Butch's grip slacken and for a moment she was so angry,

Even after that he'd just give up and leave; she actually sat back in anticipation with an annoyed look on her face, but when she looked again; it was him who appeared put-out.

"What the hell is your problem, Nosebleed?"

"Uh, excuse me, _my_ problem?" Kitty fired back, her hand coming up to point at her chest.

"Yeah, you're comin' on to me all like you want this and then the minute I go in to make a move you start lookin' at me like I'm some kinda' loser – so – what the hell?"

Kitty was so stunned. So perturbed that she couldn't do anything but shake her head and shriek stunned, "I...You! You kissed me, Butch! You always kiss me! I didn't come on to you – you're crazy if you think I ever would I mean...You came on to me." She reiterated finally and with finality.

"Nah," He shook his head and looked away, "I would _know_ if you came onto me."

Kitty made a face, "Are you sick? Do you feel alright because that is honestly the only thing I can think of that is making your brain go crazy right now? Did I inject you with jet by accident? Are you feeling alright?" She fretted and moved closer to open his eye wider and shine her Pip-Boy light in his dumb face. As she leaned over he caught her wrist and pulled her abreast him so that she was leaning on his chest, then he leant back on the wall and sighed comfortably.

"See? This is what I mean, Nosebleed, if you wanna' hug just say so – you don't have to shoot me up." Kitty squirmed again in his grasp and growled, "Butch I mean it-"

"Mean what?" He demanded lazily, "You think you're so smart, Nosebleed. Man, if I was a Raider right now, you would be so screwed and you want me to go home?" His face was actually angry; Kitty squinted and tried to pull away enough to get a decent look at his expression. "Why do you care, Butch? It was one time – you left – you wanted to go to Rivet City and that's fine. But please, just let me get up and then we can forget-"

"Y'know I didn't forget, Nosebleed..." He remarked as though she wasn't even speaking. Although it did silence her and made her scowl,

"I didn't forget that day with Freddie Gomez either – man, that kid." He chuckled, "I remember thinkin' "he blows off the third hottest girl in the Vault just to join my gang, and we didn't even tell him to do that – _what_ a dick"."

At that Kitty swallowed hard and listened as Butch went on,

"I can remember your face, man. It was the first time I ever felt bad for you – because _he_ did it to you, y'know?" Kitty did not know and her eyes widened, but he explained rather stutteringly,

"At least I-I kinda' hoped you knew that what I said I didn't really mean. I mean, you're smart...But Freddie, man, he just acted like a slime ball to you to impress me – and it didn't work, I just thought he was an asshole who didn't deserve you in the first place."

At the end of that he sighed and shrugged, "I dunno' man, but I didn't forget about that night in Megaton neither...I never thanked you for freeing me from that Vault."

"Yes you did." Kitty half-smirked and so did he,

"Yeah, you got set up pretty fast, huh, Nosebleed?" It sounded like a compliment, "See, 'cos you're smart, kid." Followed by a genuine compliment that made Kitty close her eyes and bite her lip in infuriation. "Butch," She said as he went on a spiel of babble as he often did,

She placed a finger over his mouth and said,

"Do you remember that thing I told you not to do because it puts me off?" His eyes narrowed, and Kitty nodded, "You're doing it."

"I'm sorry, Nosebleed."

He said throatily as he lunged for her and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, gripping her hair and pulling her in closely, feeling her breath hitch as he quite nearly dragged the smaller woman onto him. Megaton was far away, the last time they had at least had a bed and some dignity; there was less of that here. As Kitty moved to a more comfortable position astride him, she accidently bumped his injury which made him suck in a breath and break their kiss so that he could press his head against her throat until the pain dulled. Kitty held him there and felt his breath which was a little ragged,

"Sorry." She mewled in his ear quietly and when he looked up, his face was serious.

"It's totally fine – I didn't even feel it."

His bravado was lost on Kitty who scoffed and melted into him, "If you say so."

She kissed him then, hearing his own breath hitch in his arousal as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her lower half grind against his own. Butch reached up and cupped her face, running his hand down her jaw and further downwards towards her ribcage; he couldn't feel a damn thing.

"Hey," He said breathlessly breaking their kiss again,

"What-"

"No, shut up."

He interjected rudely and pawed at her shirt, "Get this off." The command was playful, but there was urgency in his tone that made Kitty smile impishly. He caught on and chucked under her chin and kissed her lightly. Before she could even enjoy their kiss, he was lifting her shirt and pulling it over her head. As she was revealed, he sighed and buried his face in the valley of her breasts; Kitty squealed softly and let out a moan as he gripped her bottom and smoothly switched their positions, lifting her and setting her on her back. He attacked her neck with the newfound vigour of his position and felt her arch her body to touch him. She felt the curve of his smile and bit down onto his lips playfully making him growl in his throat. He chuckled to hear the whimper he drew from her lips with that,

As they ground their hips together Butch felt that same delicious friction; he'd missed Kitty Cat bad and wanted to make up for what he'd done and lost time. With a sloppy kiss, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, his sweat-covered chest slapped against hers as she moaned into his mouth whilst running her hands through his thick hair and rolling her damn hips.

He was addicted, fucking addicted and if he didn't get her soon, he'd go out and shoot someone just because what the fuck else _could _he do?

"Cat?" He started, his breath caught on a gasp and she nodded up, her hand hovering at the waistline of his boxers. He kissed her again and let her take care of him and Kitty had her ways; for a no-nonsense, loud-mouth dork she had a certain forwardness that he just dug. With no foreword she grasped him and began to pump him up and down as he sighed into her ear and ground his hips into her hand, "Fuck...Cat..."

Was all that he could really manage; charming as ever, and it made her smile.

When he pulled away Butch's face was flushed and his expression more than a little needy. Kitty wriggled his shirt and cocked one of her eyebrows, how did they manage to forget that? He grinned and allowed them both to sit up as she removed his shirt and ran her tongue along his pecks and down, down the groove of his chest until she was at his rangy abs. He peered down and immediately wished he had not; he could never withstand the sight of a girl at his crotch, especially one like pretty Kitty. Susie Mack had been the best, though – he'd barely lasted twelve seconds after he looked.

Before Butch could even banish Susie Mack from his brain, Kitty was there, her fingers raking up his back, his neck until finally his hair and he felt his head just spin. He liked women, he did, but not one had made his head feel like it was literally _turning_. He couldn't think! He was just doing things and grinning like an idiot all the way; grasping her breast, he squeezed it to hear her mewl and toss her head back. The minute her throat was exposed it was his for the claiming, he sucked and bit, licking the indents he had made with his teeth and hearing her breathe heavily, grinding, wanting. Too much, far too much for Butch; gently pushing her back down, he traced a hand along the inside of her thigh and felt her shiver. He smirked warmly and nodded at the simple jeans she had on,

"These too, Pretty Kitty."

Her laughter gurgled, and her eyes were unfocused, the amount of hair she had behind her head astounded him, it had grown a whole lot since he'd seen her like this last. Tenderly he touched her face as she lay back down after removing her jeans; he leaned in slowly, his lips touched hers softly at first but then grew more and more demanding. He parted her lips and invaded her mouth with his tongue; his hands explored greedily the liberated expanse of her thighs and legs. He groaned pleasurably and bucked his hips into her when she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing them closer still. He breathed her name which in turn made her lips part, inviting and hot.

When he pressed his length against her, it was to drive her wild; she ground her hips into him with such force, he almost lost the strength in his arms as he hefted himself up to look at her. Kitty was breathless and biting her bottom lip, it was intense and not at all what she normally looked like; he liked her like this, he wanted her and he knew then that she wanted him too and he grinned cheekily and bent down lower to whisper in her ear,

"Say it."

He felt her hands come up and caress his back as she seemed to hug him and she sighed a little defeated and relented, "Fine...I missed you."

There was silence. Awkward silence when it shouldn't have been. Butch broke their embrace and frowned down on her with confusion and ever-so-slight amusement. Kitty too was puzzled looking up at him; she had stopped breathing.

"You missed me? I was gonna' say 'say uncle'."

He joked and Kitty nearly punched him, but he snatched her up in a bear hug and pressed himself up against her, stifling her anger and replacing it with lust; she let out a delightful moan of pleasure and Butch felt it was time and kicked off his boxers with ease before pressing his lips to Kitty's pale stomach and dropping hot open-mouthed kisses on it until he got to her waistband. He peeked up at her and their eyes locked; he gave her the dumbest goof-ball grin and Kitty relaxed and bobbed her head for him to disrobe her completely.

"Oh..." Kitty let slip breathlessly as he crawled up, his hand glided along her core as he did.

Planting a slow, open-mouthed kiss on her lips, he led himself into her and savoured that little gasp she made when he was in her. It was brutal that first moment, her legs came up and her heels dug into his back as she tightly coiled her body around his as he drove into her with a resounding, "Fuck." Kitty giggled and whispered, "Every time." He laughed too and tried to concentrate, but seeing her lying there underneath him and smiling, it was enough to make his mind reel and he quickly snatched her lips up in his in a kiss that made her groan lustfully as he began to gyrate his hips.

Butch hooked his arm underneath her leg and kept his mouth busy, his tongue weaving in and out of her mouth coaxing more and more moans from her lips – he thought he could listen to that all day. One sharp thrust caught her off guard and made her yelp out his name all girlishly and he felt his knees shake. As they moved, Kitty got her own back by denying him her lips and she held his irritated gaze as she rolled her hips around, more and more, he tried to hold out but he could feel her all around him, he managed to keep his self-control until he had to bow his head and take a breath as she rode him from beneath, stunning him in the process. Butch regained his composure and nipped her chin with his teeth, kissing her until she opened her mouth to him and allowed him to claim her as he filled her; both of their breaths were ragged and uneven as they made love. Kitty wasn't even sure if it was that, but she was smart – she'd figure it out.

After another hefty thrust, Kitty felt herself near and ran her fingers through Butch's hair, raking at his scalp in her excitement as her orgasm bloomed and Butch let out a sharp gasp as he felt her too; suddenly he was sliding in and out so damned easily, it wasn't long until he followed her over the edge. He jerked for a second, all of his muscles taut and he gripped Kitty tightly as he spilled himself inside her. Afterwards he propped himself up on his elbow so he didn't crush her into the floor. He was sweating and breathing heavily – looking satisfied with himself, Kitty laughed and mussed up his hair as she rolled onto her belly so he could lie on his back and relax for a moment.

They regained their breaths, Kitty had to admit that she did feel better and judging by Butch's shit-eating grin, she would take an educated guess and say that he did too. When they had sat for awhile, Butch looked at her and motioned with his hand; Kitty shimmied up and he pulled her astride him again so that she was lying directly on top of him, her chin rested languidly on his rising chest.

"So, Nosebleed," He began softly caressing the tendrils of brown hair that surrounded her ear and temple. "You still want me to go home?" Butch asked his question, and a flutter in his chest told him that she was scared of what she'd say. He'd leave if she said to, but it would hurt. It would hurt a whole lot.

"Yeah, I do..." Kitty responded and she felt him sigh, "...but I think I need you to stay, y'know?" She added meekly, like she didn't know if he would know. He didn't, but he nodded anyway and kissed her deeply, 'cos if she didn't know then there was no way in hell that he did. Butch DeLoria was just damned happy that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Pretty Kitty – and that was enough.


End file.
